Technical Field
Some embodiments relate to a method and apparatus and in particular to a method and apparatus for providing interrupt requests.
Description of the Related Art
Interrupt Requests (IRQ) are used as a way for a device or block to request time from a processor to do a task associated with the device or block. However as systems have become more complex, more and more interrupt requests need to be managed. This may take increasing amounts of an area of an integrated circuit which may be undesirable.